


Operation Double Date

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Korrasami Month 2017 [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Korrasami Month 2017, Pets, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Mako needs Korra and Asami's help to protect the former prince Wu.Korra and Asami think he needs help with his love life.It all leads to a double date in a fancy restaurant in which Korra and Asami will have to battle evil benders, a despicably eloquent royalist, chi blockers, fake moustaches, ill-timed wedding proposals, a grumpy spirit, and an even grumpier Mako if they're going to save Wu...and maybe the fate of the whole Earth Kingdom in the process.All before they even get to look at the menu...





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> How would we feel about a three part conclusion to Korrasami month? In which the last three prompts will all serve as ingredients of the single story we're baking? And also we're going to spend a bit more time with Tosi the spirit? And spend some actual time with Mako. And with Wu.
> 
> And there might be some action stuff. And some shenanigans. And a fake moustache or two. And a villain. And maybe a marriage proposal? 
> 
> I hope we feel good about all that, because that's what's happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is the culmination of a bunch of fics starting with The Spirit of Baking. So you might want to read that one first, to make the most sense of this one!

"It's not a date," Mako explains.

For the fifth time.

He's sitting on Korra and Asami's couch, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Possibly because Korra is intensely focused on his love life. Possibly because Mako doesn't have one. But more likely it's because Naga is napping with her head in his lap. Nice as it is to be on the receiving end of Naga's affection, Mako's beginning to lose all feeling in his legs.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Riiiight! It's just that Wu's coming to the city, and he's specifically invited _you_ to the most exclusive restaurant in the city-"

"Zeki's is third in terms of exclusivity," Asami points out, helpfully. "But it _is_ considered to be the most romantic in the city. Mostly because it's where all the mover stars take their dates."

Korra blinks. "Huh. How'd you...Opal. Right. Anyway...what Asami said."

Mako grits his teeth. The frustrating thing is, they're not exactly _wrong_. Wu's invitation was very...friendly. But this isn't about anyone's feelings. It's about stopping bad people from doing worse things. 

So Mako takes a calming breath and says, "It's not a date! It's a-"

"You're going to be having a candelit dinnner with Wu. Just the two of you," Korra says.

Mako shakes his head, stubbornly. "No, no! It's just a matter of security! Wu trusts me and if you two...what's wrong with candles? Is there something special about candles?"

Asami leans out of her chair and pats Mako's hand. "There is nothing wrong with candles. They create a warm, inviting atmosphere."

"Warm, inviting...romantic," mutters Korra.

Mako glares at her. "Wu's life has been threatened by a pro-monarchy group called the Restorationists. Wu's the one who first advocated dismantling the monarchy, so he's become a symbol for progress in the Earth Kingdom. And now he's visiting Republic City as an...unofficial ambassador."

Mako tries to lean forward to project his sense of urgency. Naga's head gets in the way and he ends up with his shoulders hunched and his arms at awkward angles.

Naga slumbers on, undeterred.

"The RCPD have solid information that the Restorationists are going to try to grab Wu. The only time Wu won't have a complete security detail around him will be inside Zeki's. The very busy and exclusive restaurant. Where we will be catching up. As _friends_. And as _my_ friends, I'm asking for your help!"

Korra snorts. "Right! You _do_ need our help. But not preventing trouble. You know we're bad at that. Just be honest! It's because you haven't been on a date in years, and now Wu wants you to go to Swanky's Fancy Place-"

"Zeki's Fusion Palace," Asami murmurs.

"Isn't that what I said? Anyway, you want us to third wheel because you're scared you might actually have feelings-"

"It's not a date! I just think that the Avatar _might_ be as big a deterrent to kidnappers or assassins as she is to her supposed friends!"

If Mako was feeling guilty about not telling Korra and Asami the whole truth about the planned police operation at the restaurant, the way the conversation has gone in the last ten minutes has made him too annoyed to feel guilty about anything.

Korra pouts. "See, you don't even want us there to hang out. And it's been months since we had a proper catchup! You just want Avatar intimidation. Which, let's face it, has a poor track record of success! _And_ you're using your knowledge of how much I like fussy food against me!"

"Fusion food, Korra," Asami says.

Korra blinks. "Whatever. It's food! He knows how much I like it!"

Asami sighs. "Korra...if Mako says it's not a date, it's not a date."

"But...fine! Hmph!" Korra folds her arms and slouches down in her seat.

Some of the tension leaves Mako's body. His legs are already relaxed. If being completely numb can be considered relaxation. "Thank you! And you'll help?"

"Of course we'll help." Asami grins. "And since we're going, too, Korra, that means it'll be a _double_ date!"

Mako groans and buries his face in his hands. He notices through his splayed fingers that approximately a pint of Naga's drool is saturating his trousers.

Korra brightens and sits up. "Ha! Good point! Fine, yes, we'll help you with your double date. Oh, but we have a condition. No singing!"

Mako shrugs. "Works for me."

Making sure Wu doesn't sing isn't something Mako can really guarantee, but he's already bending the truth to make this happen, so he might as well bend it a little more.

Korra blinks. "And three courses minimum!"

Mako shrugs again. "Yeah, about that...the RCPD doesn't have the budget to cover your meals, so..."

Asami shrugs at Korra. "I'll get the tab, then."

Mako twists and squirms in his seat, failing to unpin himself from beneath Naga. "Uh...I was hoping you could arrange a table, too. We're undercover on this detail. I can't wave my badge around out in the open, so...I can't upgrade from a two to a four..."

Korra and Asami exchange a look. Or rather, a Look.

Mako likes to think he knows his friends pretty well. He likes to think he's a pretty good detective. But there are moments, like this one, where it becomes obvious that Korra and Asami communicate in ways he can't decipher.

So if he catches the way Korra's lips thin, or the way Asami's brow furrows for a fraction of a second, he's sure there're other things that he's missing, making it impossible to understand exactly what they're thinking.

Whatever it is, they appear to reach a preliminary conclusion.

Asami says, slowly, "I...don't know if I can do that, Mako. Future Industries doesn't have a relationship with Zeki's. I don't know if I could free a table for four by next week..."

She's saying it to Mako, but he can't help but notice that she hasn't taken her eyes off of Korra.

Korra's face is suddenly blank. "Yeah. If these Restorationists are a real threat, why not invite Wu here? It'd be much safer."

Mako hesitates. "I..." He groans. "I don't think Wu will go with that. I...haven't told him I'm inviting you."

Asami smirks. "Because you already know there's a possibility that Wu thinks that this is a date?"

Mako blushes. "N-no! Wu's just...particular," he says. It sounds weak, even to him. 

Asami raises an eyebrow at Korra. "Well, I'm thinking about visiting the City Planning Office later this week. I have a new project to work on. But a week's enough notice for me to be ready for whatever we might do. Is dinner at Zeki's something you think you want to take care of, Korra?"

Mako blinks. "How would Korra-"

Korra ignores him. "Yeah. I guess. I don't think I'll be wearing a dress, though."

Mako says, "I think that's fine? If you don't want to-"

Asami cuts him off, musing, "Well...I suppose in that case, I won't wear heels." She flicks a glance at Mako, and a sliver of a smile quirks her lips. "After all, I wouldn't want to overshadow the Avatar."

Korra groans. "Right, yes. Uh huh, so moving on-"

"You know, because I'm taller than you and-"

"Yes, I have occasionally noticed that! Thank you!"

Mako tries, "So, guys-"

Asami smirks at Korra. "You know once we get in there, everyone will be looking at you, anyway."

Korra purses her lips. "Just so long as we can slip away without anyone noticing at the end of the night. Heh, I'd be happy if no one could see us during the meal."

Asami purses her lips. "Well, maybe we can do something about the lighting at Zeki's."

Mako says, "We could skip the candles!"

"Nah, candles aren't a problem." Korra rubs her jaw. "I guess we'll see what we see when we get there."

Asami smiles. "Just so long as we make time to coordinate before we go."

"Of course."

They nod at each other. 

Korra relaxes, a smile appearing as she gazes into Asami's eyes. Asami winks at her and turns back to Mako.

"So...what time are you meeting Wu?"

Mako stares at them. "Uh...7.30? But...the table?"

Asami smiles. "Korra's...popular these days. The way she's helped with the rebuilding efforts, the increased tourism and prestige that having a spirit portal has brought to the city..."

"I'm as shocked as anyone," Korra says, cheerfully.

"So...a number of establishments have been angling to get the Avatar's seal of approval."

"I always say no, because it's...kinda tacky." Korra grins. "But for a friend in need, I'll make an exception. Zeki's will give me a table. But it'll probably bring us a lot of attention. You okay with that?"

Korra watches him carefully.

Mako thinks about it. It...should work. It could even be an advantage. It'll look natural to the Restoriationists.

"I'm okay with it. Thanks." Mako pauses. "Uh...but is Naga okay? She's...barely moving. And I...uh, I can't actually feel anything below the waist, so..."

Korra blinks. "Uh..."

She gets up, crosses to the couch and rubs Naga's head. Naga twitches slightly.

Korra frowns and lifts one of Naga's ears. She says into it, "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl who's going to get a _treat_?"

The tip of Naga's tail flicks up a few inches and thuds down again. Otherwise, she remains deeply asleep.

Korra groans. "Tosi..."

Asami shrinks in her seat. "Oh, no. Um...maybe we should schedule an Emergency Council Session?"

Korra shakes her head. "We already hit the limit of three this month. I'll just go have a quick word. Excuse me, Mako."

Korra sinks onto the floor in a cross-legged position, closes her eyes, and presses her fists together.

Mako looks at Asami.

Asami looks at Korra, chewing her lip and blushing slightly.

And unconsciously touching her pocket, like she does every time she looks at Korra.

Mako clears his throat. "Uh...Asami? I know it's been a while, so I have to ask...who is Tosi? Why is Korra meditating? What's wrong with Naga? And what's in your pocket? These are just some of the questions I have..."

Asami starts slightly, and sighs. "No one told you about...? Well, Tosi is the Spirit of Baking. Tosi...sort of lives in our kitchen. Part time. You see, our kitchen is sort of...adjacent to Tosi's territory in the spirit world. And Tosi has...claimed our kitchen. It can come and go between the worlds as it pleases...through our kitchen..."

Mako stares at her. "You have a spirit living in your kitchen."

"Right. And we have an arrangement and regular meetings to make the space sharing work, but..."

Mako fights to maintain a straight face. "Sensible. But...?"

"Naga got into the kitchen one day. And Tosi got curious about Naga...and...at the last Great Council of Kitchen, I suggested Tosi should share equal responsibilty with us for taking Naga for walks."

Mako nods slowly. "Right. That's logical. The spirit who lives in your kitchen walking your polar bear dog..."

"Tosi agreed, but...uh...unless Tosi's connected to its spirit realm, somehow, it doesn't like being in the human world. That's why Kitchen is so important. It's more or less an extension of Tosi's home, through the spirit vines. I...think. So, not being keen on going outside in the human world, Tosi's been taking Naga's...spirit for walks...in the spirit world."

Mako nods. "I see. A misunderstanding like that has to be expected, I suppose. When you're dealing with spirits. Who...live in your kitchen..."

"One spirit! Part time! And it's only until Korra completes her baking apprenticeship!"

Mako nods again. His neck is starting to hurt. As is his jaw, from how tightly he's straining to hold the laughter in.

"I...see. Well...it's nice that Korra has a hobby..."

"Mako! Tosi keeps abducting Naga's spirit! And expects us to be grateful! And it's _my_ fault! Tosi already doesn't like me, and...ugh. You don't need to hear this."

She looks at Korra's still form, and touches her pocket again.

Mako sighs. "Korra doesn't seem to blame you. So try not to blame yourself, okay? And it sounds like Korra and Tosi have a connection over their shared interests. Have you tried...I don't know...joining their baking lessons?"

"Yes. The first Emergency Council Session was convened half an hour later..."

Mako laughs. "Asami! Are you _bad_ at something?"

Asami scowls. "Yes. Maintaining my patience in the face of stupid questions."

"Okay, okay! Speaking of stupid questions, how much longer are you going to deflect on the pocket question?"

Asami yanks her hand away from her pocket. "It's nothing."

"It's clearly something."

Asami narrows her eyes. "So, Mako. Have you given any thought to what you'll wear for your date?"

Mako holds up his hands in surrender. "Asami...just answer me one question. How are things with you and Korra? Really?"

"Well...we're both busy all the time. And we're living with the Spirit of Baking and Endlessly Criticising Asami's Taste in Ceramics. And life keeps throwing dangerous or exahusting things at both of us..."

Mako winces. "Yeah...it's a lot, when you have so much responsibility. I can't imagine trying to make time for a relationship, too."

Asami laughs. "Oh, Mako. Korra's the only one keeping me sane. She's the one who makes everything else worthwhile. I _love_ her, Mako. I can't imagine not trying everything I can to make our relationship work. Life isn't perfect. But...every day Korra finds ways to make me forget that."

Mako doesn't dare try to pin down any of the things he's feeling. He swallows and says, "You're lucky."

Asami smiles. "Well, you can't be lucky if you don't take chances, Mako."

Mako opens his mouth. It stays open, with no words coming out.

Naga suddenly heaves herself upright, and vigorously shakes her head, spattering drool in generous quantities across most of the room.

Mako almost closes his mouth in time.

Korra stands up and Naga presses against her, barking happily and almost bowling her over.

Korra rubs Naga's head. "Okay, okay! Human world walkies time! Go get the door."

Naga barks and bounds off.

Korra sighs. "She comes back with _more_ energy from the spirit world walks."

Mako spits discreetly into his handkerchief and takes a quick swig of cold tea. "I'd better report in. Thanks, guys. I'll...see you tomorrow?"

They assure him that they will and Mako leaves feeling pensive and guilty.

Korra and Asami are friends, and he's using them.

He's using Wu, too, and he isn't happy about it.

But Mako doesn't see any other way to lure out the Restorationists.They're not just a threat to Wu, they're a threat to the whole Earth Kingdom.

And they have to be stopped.

So Mako is setting a trap for them. Which is why there won't be any real police presence at the restaurant tomorrow night. Mako doesn't want the Restorationists deterred. He wants them emboldened. 

He's hoping that the Restorationists won't be alarmed by the presence of the Avatar. Korra and Wu are...friends, after all.

He's hoping they'll strike anyway. And when they do, Mako, Korra and Asami are all the protection Wu's going to have.

Mako's hoping that they'll be enough.

* * *

While Korra's out walking Naga, Asami takes the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

She barely has time to put them in the sink before Tosi is there, muzzle twitching.

"Those plates-"

Asami sighs. "Nothing new, Tosi. They've all been approved."

Tosi grunts. "Naga had a good walk. She is a Good Girl."

Asami hesitates. "About that..."

Tosi says, "You are welcome."

Asami groans. "Tosi..."

And then an idea hits her.

"I've never seen the Oven of Perpetual Heat and Darkness. But Korra says it's large and can get very hot. Do you think you could show me...?"

Tosi growls, "You are unworthy to bake in it. Apprentice Baker Korra is only barely worthy. Under strict supervision. And threat of loss of bowl-licking privileges."

Asami shakes her head. "Actually, I had something else in mind. You see...wait. She licks out the bowls?"

Tosi stares at her. "Yes. Her human tongue is an inefficient cleaning mechanism compared to my tongue..." Tosi demonstrates by sticking out a very long, rough, orange tongue for a second. "But I allow it due to her enthusiasm for cleanliness."

Asami blanches. "You...clean...all the dishes...with your...tongue?"

"No." Tosi's ear twitches. "Apprentice Baker Korra cleans some of them with _her_ tongue."

"You...you don't let Naga-"

"No!" Tosi trembles slightly. "Not even when she is being a Very Good Girl. And looks at me with large, moist eyes...and makes noises that vibrate in the core of my being..."

"Yeah, she can do that with that little whine she makes..."

"Naga is a vintner?"

"No...? I mean..." Asami shakes herself. "Well! Speaking of dishes...I know we don't always agree-"

"No. Because you are often wrong." Tosi flinches and glances nervously at the far corner. "Though...I have to admit...that those...napkins you claimed are really-"

Asami clenches her teeth. "Right. Good. Thank you. Go get your oven, Tosi. I may not be good with cakes and bread, but I _can_ show you how to bake clay."

* * *

It's late when Asami joins Korra in bed, but she's smiling when she does.

Korra wriggles around until she's facing Asami. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Interesting evening."

"Mmm. Mako has a date and I think I made a breakthrough with Tosi. We're going to make pottery together."

"You are? That's probably great!"

"But Tosi likes taking Naga for walks, so...that's probably not going to stop."

"That is definitely less great."

Asami hesitates. "How...mad are you about this?"

Korra takes her hand. "I'm...concerned. The spirit world can be dangerous. But I'm not mad. Promise. Besides, Naga seems happy. So...we'll manage."

Asami kisses Korra. "We will."

Korra sighs happily and snuggles into Asami's side.

Asami relaxes into her. "So..."

"Yeah?"

"Mako's setting up the Restoriationists by using Wu as bait. And he's using us to make sure Wu gets out intact?"

Korra sighs less happily. "Yeah, that's how I read it. I guess he thinks the Restoriationists will be spooked if they think we know they're coming. And I guess he didn't tell us the truth because he thought we'd try to stop him."

"We still could," Asami says quietly.

Korra nods. "We could. But..."

"Mako wouldn't be doing this if he had a better option. And if there's a chance to stop these people going after Wu..."

"We're going to be part of that," Korra says firmly.

"Yes. We are."

"That idiot just better know what he's doing."

Asami nods. "If he isn't careful, he could break Wu's heart."

It's quiet for a while, and Asami is almost asleep when Korra asks, "Asami...where did you get the clay for the pottery?"

"Tosi," Asami says sleepily.

"Huh. Spirit world clay..."

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Tosi lick all of our dishes clean?"

"Uh...no...?"

"Oh. Good!"

"Just most of them. I lick the rest."

"Oh...uh..."

Korra laughs. "Aaaand then I wash them properly when Tosi goes back to the spirit world."

Asami sighs and snuggles closer to Korra. "I _really_ love you."

"Love you, too."

And whatever dangers the next week might bring, hearing those words as Asami drifts off to sleep is the perfect end to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading! :)


	2. Doubles

Mako is on edge. 

Well, edges, really.

There's the possibility of dangerous people trying to abduct Wu later tonight. There's the fact that he's...decieved Korra and Asami. And just because he thinks he's doing what's best in the long run, it doesn't mean he likes it.

There's the small matter of the fact that his friends all seem convinced that his meeting with Wu is going to be a date. Mako is almost entirely convinced that it isn't.

It's frustrating then, to be nervous about the fact that he hasn't been on a date in four years. And it's outright terrifying that he's being accompanied by Asami and Korra, who are, respectively, the last people he dated.

Even if it isn't a real date...

Mako isn't looking for a date.

Mako is looking _at_ Lin Beifong. She looks annoyed. Which is the edge Mako currently finds most concerning.

"Wu technically might not be a prince these days," Lin says, "but a lot of people are going to be angry if anything happens to him while he's in our care."

Mako nods. "I know. And I'm sure that-"

Lin holds up her hand. "I'll be angriest. And first in range. For the record."

Mako sighs. "I know. Chief...if you want to cancel this operation..."

Lin leans back in her chair, thinking. "Hmm. We know that the Restoriationists are planning something. And we know that some of the old Chi Blockers the triads didn't swallow up have been coming back into the city. Not to mention a few of the more notorious bending mercenaries."

Mako chews his lip. "If they're _all_ involved, we won't be able to keep Wu safe even if we lock him in a cell for his whole trip."

Lin nods. "It's a solid plan, Mako. Give them a soft target. Control the place and time of the attack as best we can. And be ready to hit _them_ when they least expect it."

"Then roll them up and see what we can learn about their leaders. The only thing I don't like is using Wu as bait."

Lin snorts. "Wu would give the plan away in a second. And he won't be safe until the Restorationists are stopped. _I_ don't like that you're keeping Korra in the dark."

Mako grimaces. "I think that the less people who know about this, the less chance word gets to the Restorationists. And Korra...I don't think she'd agree with me putting Wu into danger like this. I know it's a risk not telling her, but I think it's a bigger risk telling her the truth."

Lin grunts. "Maybe. But Korra's good at keeping secrets. And I think you could've reasoned with her. However, it's your case, Mako. So it's your call. Just remember what's at stake."

Mako groans. "Do you think I think about anything else?"

Lin shrugs. "We'll leave the routes to Zeki's clear until you and Wu are inside. We'll hang back so we don't spook their lookouts. But when they hit the restaurant, we'll be ready. One advantage of how many Restorationists there are: they'll be easy to see coming."

Mako nods. "I'll be ready, chief. And I'll make sure nothing happens to Wu."

Lin smirks. "Well...no need to go _that_ far. Just nothing bad..."

He groans. "Come on, chief! I...hey..." Mako hesitates. "Since it's my case...can I rename-"

"Oh, no." Lin grins. "I think we'll stick with the one we've got. And if that's all, detective, I'd say it's time to commence Operation Double Date."

* * *

Asami thinks she can understand Bolin better now.

She was perplexed at how he could be so careless as to carry an engagement ring intended for Opal in his pocket, but Asami now finds herself doing something very similar.

Since she finished Korra's betrothal necklace, she's been reluctant to leave it in the office and there's no hiding place she really trusts in their apartment. So right now it's sitting in her coat pocket.

Asami is sitting in the City Planning Office looking over various blueprints. She has Future Industries business here: there's an old Cabbage Corp facility she's thinking of buying and renovating and she's consulting the available public records for that building and the surrounding ones.

But mainly she's studying the blueprints to Zeki's Fusion Palace and familiarising herself with every aspect of its construction and layout.

People Asami loves are going to be in danger tonight. Asami is going to make sure she and Korra are as ready as they can be for anything that happens.

* * *

Korra is baking lemon cakes.

It's a useful way of dealing with the stress of impending danger. It also has the added benefit of producing something delicious to eat by the end of it. Korra's pretty sure that they aren't going to get through their entire fussy meal tonight, so it'll be good to have a dessert ready for later.

On the kitchen counter is one of Asami and Tosi's pots.

It's plain white, with a subtle pattern of cherry blossoms painted around the rim. It almost seems to glow when a finger of afternoon sunlight brushes against it.

"It's a nice pot. The lid fits nicely, too. Pretty impressive."

There's a shift in air pressure when Tosi comes through to Kitchen from the spirit world.

"I decorated it."

"I figured. But Asami shaped it?"

"She was...useful."

Korra grins. "I didn't like her at first, you know? I mean, I tried pretty hard _not_ to like her."

"Why?"

"I misunderstood her. I was...ha! I was jealous of her. Luckily, she gave me a chance to get to know her. And when I started to understand her..."

"The cakes are ready. They smell appealing."

Korra nods and removes the tray from the oven.

Tosi coughs. "And...?"

Korra smiles at Tosi. "I made the best friend I could ever have. And then I fell in love. And I just keep feeling...luckier, I suppose. The more I get to know her."

Tosi growls thoughtfully.

Korra smiles as she arranges the cakes on a cooling stand. "She's giving you a chance to get to know her, too, you know."

Tosi grumbles quietly.

Korra scowls. "I didn't quite catch that, Tosi."

Tosi grunts. "It is a good pot. Asami is...someone I will get to know."

Korra nods. "Okay. Wanna help me frost these?"

"No. You must learn for yourself."

Korra snorts and picks up her piping bag. "Fair enough. Maybe you can do me another favour. Asami and I are going out tonight. I was hoping you'd take Naga for a walk."

Tosi says, "Yes! That is...yes. I will walk the Good Girl."

Korra bites her lip. She starts to apply a layer of yellow icing to one of her cakes. "Um, about that, Tosi. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind trying something a bit...different tonight."

Tosi scowls and jabs a finger at Korra. Tosi drums the fingers of its other three hands in annoyance. "Be careful not to make the icing too thick, Ignorant Immortal Apprentice Baker! Different how?"

Korra explains the concept as carefully as she can.

Tosi angrily waves all four arms and growls, "You wish me to take the Good Girl into the _city_?"

Korra sighs, and explains it all again.

Tosi grunts. "Very well. I will try this thing. But you must try short crust pastry again. All day tomorrow."

Korra shrugs. "Deal. If we make it to tomorrow..."

* * *

Zeki's Fusion Palace is a large, highly ornate building; if it's not quite palatial, it's impressively opulent. It sits on its own block, surrounded by a well kept and fragrant garden. High hedges obscure the view of the inside of the restaurant from the street.

Korra whistles. "When they say fancy place, they aren't kidding around!"

The only concession Korra's making to fashion tonight is that she's wearing her second-nicest vest. Otherwise, she's sticking with loose trousers and sturdy boots. She keeps her hair short these days, so there's no need to tie it back.

Asami sighs. "No one else says that, Korra. Just you."

Asami is wearing her coat over her work clothes and a pair of old boots. She's carrying a large gift-wrapped box. Her hair is down, though, and her makeup is immaculate, and, as far as Korra's concerned, Asami's still outglamouring everyone around her.

Korra gives her a look and a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, you know how much I like fancy things..."

Asami swats her arm. But her mock outrage is belied by her smile.

Inside, the restaurant is decorated with art and furniture of various styles from around the world. The eye-catching centrepiece is a huge crystal chandelier. The electric lights that burn in it scatter tiny rainbows across the dining room.

Electric wall sconces cast softer pools of illumination that help to draw the eye to the art on the walls. There are carvings, paintings and tapestries from each of the four nations.

Asami says. "Well, it's about what we expected. That chandelier is nice."

Korra smirks. "Candles on every table, too..."

To Korra's eye it all looks pleasant enough. And disparate as the decorations are, they seem to tie together pretty well. Korra's more interested in the diners than the decor, though.

And she's _most_ interested in the food.

Korra stares around her with an unfeigned curiosity that possibly borders on the rude. Certainly some of the diners glare back at her, but Korra just smiles and keeps her eyes moving while Asami confers with a waiter.

As they're led to their table, Korra continues her inspection. She doesn't recognise any mover stars at first glance. She doesn't recognise anyone at all. But the restaurant is busy, the dining room almost entirely full.

Everyone is wearing expensive clothes and eating some very interesting and delicious-looking food. Everything seems peaceful.

Mako and Wu aren't here yet. They sit at their table, Asami letting the waiter take her coat but not the package.

Asami puts the gift box under the table. She scans the restaurant discreetly as she does. She sits up, smiles at Korra, and murmurs, "What do you think?"

"There must be close to a hundred people here," Korra says.

"Maximum capacity in the restaurant is eighty-seven. And I only see one empty table."

Korra nods. She leans towards Asami, smiling playfully, and whispers, "Getting the diners and staff out is going to be a priority."

Asami giggles and whispers back, "Sewer tunnel runs under the south east corner. Ten feet down. There's a side exit in the west wall, and a rear exit through the kitchen."

Korra runs her finger up the back of Asami's hand, gazing into her eyes. "Kitchen's too obvious. And dangerous. Even with the diversion we've got planned. I like the sewer, though..."

Asami smiles and plants a kiss on Korra's cheek. "That's why I'm wearing old boots."

Korra laughs and looks away, reaching for a glass of water. She freezes. "I...think we have another problem. Hang on a second. And keep your eyes open for that waiter, too."

"Why? What's wrong?" Asami keeps the smile on her face but she tenses, ready to move.

Korra points at a table in the corner. "I see a mover star I need to talk to. And I want breadsticks."

Asami snorts.

Korra gets up and crosses quickly to the corner table. "Evening, Bolin."

Bolin turns in his seat, startled. His guileless green eyes widen above his obviously fake moustache.

"I do not know this 'Bolin.' You have mistaken me for someone else, Korra. I mean, stranger."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Bolin, look I need to warn you -"

Bolin starts to sweat. "I am not Bolin! But I...recognised you! Because...you're famous, Avatar Stranger! I mean, Korra."

Korra folds her arms. "So...what's your name, _stranger_?"

"Ah! I am...Nilob!"

"Seriously?" Korra stares at him. He stares back, nervously adjusting the hang of his moustache. "Fine. _Nilob_. I need to tell you that-"

"Oh, hey, Korra!"

Opal appears, smiling happily. She's wearing a...dress. Korra doesn't know much about fashion, but it's a _nice_ dress, exquisitely tailored. Bolin's looking snazzier than usual, too, in fact, in a new jacket.

"Hey, Opal! Uh, I was just getting to know Nilob here..."

Opal blinks. "Oh! Oh, right." Opal gives Nilob an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, honey. I forgot."

Nilob shakes his head. "My name! She forgot my name, but I will forgive her..."

Korra stares at Opal. "Why...any of this?"

Opal shrugs. "I'm not sure...it's about picking your battles in this relationship, though." Opal smiles at Nilob. "I think this is kinda cute. So...I can go along with it."

Sometimes, it's hard to remember that Opal is a Beifong. She's so...sweet.

Nilob kicks Korra's ankle. He gives Korra a pleading look and surreptitiously pats his pocket.

Korra's eyes widen. "You're going to pro...uh...probably have a good meal tonight! I hear it's good here!"

Opal laughs. "Oh, we come here all the time. This place is my favourite. You should try the kale wraps!"

Korra smiles glassily at her. "Oh! Yeah! I, uh...Asami and I are...and Mako...so...bye!"

Korra ignores the puzzled look on Opal's face and the glares from some of the other diners and rushes back to Asami.

Asami says, "Hey, do you think that woman's shoes are we-"

"Bolin! Opal! Engagement! _Tonight_!"

Asami's eyes widen. "Spir...uh, I mean, really? That's...he's going to propose here?" She unconsciously touches her right pocket, then her left, then blinks and looks off in the direction where the waiter took her coat. "Uh...that could get awkward..."

Korra nods. "I know! Are you okay? And I know! I tried to warn him, but I panicked! And he's claiming to be a strange man called Nilob. And _I know_."

Asami picks up her glass of water and takes a sip. "He certainly is a strange man. Korra, we have to do something."

"I know! We don't even have a card for them! Maybe I should bake them something? Do you think I'm good enough yet? Oh, and...you meant do something about the whole, uh...right now thing, didn't you?"

Asami gives Korra a strange look. "Does...the idea of getting engaged...I mean, Bolin and Opal getting engaged! Does that...worry you?"

Korra leans towards Asami and whispers, "I mean...getting engaged in the middle of what could turn into a battle? That's not ideal circumstances, Asami! It's supposed to be a perfect moment!"

"R-right! Perfect. Of course that's what you meant! Uh, well we need to think of something before Mako and Wu...get...here. So, yeah. They're here."

Korra twists in her seat. Mako is slouching and has his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Wu looks resplendent in a green frock coat, skin tight trousers and an embroidered waistcoat.

He's smiling and chattering amiably in Mako's general direction. Until he sees Korra.

Wu's smile fades. "Korra? Asami? You're...here. Tonight." He looks them over. "In spite of the clear dress code violations..."

Asami rises, smiling gracefully, and wraps Wu in a quick hug.

Korra pushes herself upright, grumbling, and hugs a stressed Mako. "Hey good to see you!"

Korra and Asami trade hug partners. "How are you, Wu? How's dismantling the monarchy going?"

"Almost as slowly as my singing career, unfortunately. Oh, my perfectly manicured hands are far from the reins of...reigning." Wu frowns, shrugs and spreads his hands to demonstrate that they are, in fact, perfectly manicured. "But setting up a new government is a long, difficult, in _cred_ ibly boring process. Much like finding an agent..."

Korra attempts a reassuring smile."Well, uh...let me know if I can help! With the government thing. Not the agent. I don't know anything about that."

They seat themselves. Wu looks for the waiter. Mako looks into his water glass. Korra and Asami exchange a quick look. Asami tilts her head at Wu. Korra nods.

Asami says, "So, Wu! What do you think of the fashions you've seen in the city so far?"

Mako grabs a breadstick and flicks surreptitious glances around the room. "So, Korra...how's the baking?"

Korra smiles. "Oh, it's great! How's the sting operation?"

Mako flinches, snapping the breadstick in half. "W-what?"

Korra leans towards him. "There's a sewer tunnel in the south east corner. Asami says that hitting the chandelier with lightning will kill the building's power. I can airbend the candles out. Should give us the cover we need to give Wu and the rest a safe exit when the bad guys get here."

Mako gapes at her, so Korra grabs one piece of his broken bread and shoves it into his mouth. "Remember your cover, Mako."

Mako shakes himself, slowly beginning to chew. "You and Asami... you started putting this together last week...right in front of me."

"Yup. Before I took up baking, Asami and I did strategic planning sessions."

Mako's in danger of gaping again, so Korra says, "And, oh, hey! Bolin's here! With Opal! Isn't that _nice_?"

Mako swallows. "Well...uh...no. No, we have to warn them."

Wu suddenly exclaims, "You brought me a gift? How thoughtful! I'd have brought something if _someone_ had told me you would be here."

Mako shrinks when Wu glares at him. "Uh..."

"Mako is quite forgetful these days," Asami dryly notes.

Mako grits his teeth. "I'm _so_ glad I invited you both."

Wu goes to work tearing off the paper from the gift box.

Mako says, "Look, when the attack goes down, we should have time to get the diners out-"

"Korra? Wu just said something very interesting."

Mako grits his teeth. "I'm sure that's not-"

Korra meets Asami's eye. "Oh? What's that?"

"He was saying that he'd fire their tailors."

Korra freezes. She shoots a quick glance around at their fellow diners. With their expensive but...rather ill-fitting clothes. "Oh? Anyone's in particular?"

Wu, still struggling with getting into the gift box, grunts, "Almost everyone's! I've rarely seen such a collection of fashionable clothing so badly fitted to their wearers! That man's sleeves are three inches too short! That woman's dress is _not_ meant to be floor length, that man's jacket is quite good, but his moustache is _clearly_ fake, that entire table looks like they got dressed in the dark and put on bits of each other's outfits, and he..."

Wu looks at Mako. Mako blinks. "Actually, you look rather dashing tonight, Mako."

Mako blinks again. "Uh..."

Korra kicks him helpfully.

"Agh...I mean, thanks?"

Mako flinches, probably because, Korra suspects, Asami just kicked him, too.

"And..." Mako glances at Asami, who tilts her head toward Wu. "Oh! You look...good?"

Wu preens and smiles at Mako. "I'm glad you noticed! And that someone finally said it. It would be inelegant of me to point out that I'm the best dressed person here!"

Korra smiles, until she catches Asami's eye. Asami looks worried. Korra glances around the restaurant again. She can see what Wu was talking about, now. Almost everyone in here is wearing _fancy_ clothes, but they're wearing them like they've never worn them before.

Korra's eyes widen. She bites her lip. "Spir...uh, I mean...that's a lot of bad outfits. How many tailors should be getting fired?"

Asami says, quietly, "Seventy-seven, from what I can see."

Wu says, "Oh, hardly! Probably only three of four! I doubt there's as many people as that in here...oh!" Wu tears the last of the packaging away. "It's a pot! A...big, white...pot. Thank you?"

Korra quickly puts on a smile. "Asami made it herself!"

Wu peers into the bright white glaze and checks his teeth in the reflection. "Mmm! It _is_ shiny! I'm not sure about the design, though..."

Asami grins. "Oh, I didn't do that bit. It's not my preferred style, either!"

Korra snorts. "Maybe we can critique the art later? We should discuss changing our dining arrangements..."

Asami nods. "It might be a good idea to see if we can get Bolin and Opal to join our table."

"Good plan. We might also want to think about ordering our food to go..."

Asami nods again, standing up and heading over to Opal and Bolin's table.

Wu, still admiring his reflection in the glaze of the pot, looks up, startled. "What? Why? We just got here!"

Mako, straining for a casual tone, says, "Yes, Korra, that would be an odd thing to do that would be a bad idea also."

Korra narrows her eyes. "It's such a lovely evening, though! I thought we could go for carriage rides! One carriage per couple! I feel like if we stay here, we're just going to be overwhelmed by all these people, Mako! All of the other diners? If you follow me?"

Mako glances around the dining room, confusion on his face.

"Oooh, carriage rides? I do like the sound of that..." Wu carefully places the pot in the middle of the table. "But it is a little chilly, and this is my being-seen coat, not my being-warm coat. And I want to eat first! I hear the star seed fritters are to die for!"

"I hope not," mutters Mako. "Actually, Wu-"

"This is an outrage! It is outrageous! I, not a person called Bolin, but an entirely incognito other person called _Nilob_ demand to be allowed to dine in peace with this...person I barely know..."

Asami stands beside Opal and Nilob. Opal waves cheerfully at Mako. "Hey, Mako! Hey, Wu! Looking snazzy! Is this a date? A double date? Whoah! Is this about to be a _triple_ date?!"

"No!" Nilob and Mako both protest.

Wu strokes his chin, slowly frowning. "Wait a minute! Why _is_ this man wearing a false moustache?"

Nilob quickly straightens his moustache. "It is not fake!"

Korra says, "Definitely a triple date, Opal! Buuut we're thinking of changing venue..."

Mako snaps, "No! It's...okay. And Bo, please take off the-"

Asami catches the attention of a waiter and begins negotiating for extra chairs.

"I am Nilob! And Nilob wants some _privacy_!"

Opal grins. "Aww! It's about time Mako went on another-"

Mako yells, "We can all see Pabu in your pocket!"

Pabu pokes his head out of Bolin's jacket. Pabu is wearing a bow tie, and has the drawstrings of a small velvet bag in his mouth.

He's also wearing a false moustache.

Nilob points at it triumphantly. "See?! This is not Pabu! This is-"

"Ubap?" Korra asks, pleasantly.

Wu blinks. "Ah! Now it makes sense. I knew there was _something_ spoiling the line..."

Opal raises her eyebrows. "You think things are making _more_ sense? And...wait...what's in that bag, Bo?"

"Ah...it's nothing! Haha! _Pabu, no_!"

Pabu springs from Nilob's pocket, rushes up Opal arm and perches on her shoulder, presenting the bag.

Trembling, Opal takes it. "Bolin...is this...?"

Nilob peels off his moustache dejectedly. "Opal...I wanted to do this over the kale wraps, but-"

Wu says, "Oh! It's Bolin! Now, where _are_ the menus?"

Mako stands up, slamming his hands on the table. "Everyone be _quiet_! There's a serious situation developing here!"

The whole restaurant gets very quiet. The diners all around them stare at Mako.

Wu flushes. "Mako! Cool down, fire guy! Everything's fine!"

Korra sighs. "It sort of isn't..."

Mako yells, "It will be! But any minute there's likely to be an attack, and-"

"And we're sitting in the middle of the trap, Mako." Asami is still on her feet, standing beside an alarmed waiter. She's holding a chair in each hand. "The diners _are_ the Restorationists."

Mako looks around, registering the hostility on their fellow diners' faces. And that many of them are standing up, focused intently on Wu. "Oh. Yeah, I recognise Nine-Finger Chen and Beard-Mangler Zhou from their mugshots now you mention it," he mutters dazedly.

Korra slowly stands and pitches her voice so the whole restaurant can hear her. "So! Uh...hey everybody! Avatar Korra here! We're going to just...go? Don't worry about us! Please! Finish your meals!"

The diners at all the other tables are all on their feet, now. They slowly surround Korra and the others, shoving the waiters and some of the tables out of their way.

Korra and the others form a loose circle around their own table, facing their opponents.

"Here we go," murmurs Asami. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

Korra's frantically trying to figure out who to hit first when the fake diners halt.

There's a moment of silence. It's broken by the sound of someone whistling jauntily and coming closer.

Walking through the ranks of disguised mercenaries, Restorationists, and increasingly terrified waiters is a new figure. A tall, regal man, elegantly attired in green. He has brown skin and dark hair a similar shade to Wu's.

Wu gasps. "Cousin Le?"

Le smirks. "Cousin Wu! What a remarkable coincidence! I was rather hoping we could have a bit of a chat about the state of the monarchy!"

Korra sighs. "I never even got to try the breadsticks..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry I'm a bit late! Part 3 is going to be late, too, on account of not being written yet. But I'm hoping to get it out in the next few days!
> 
> Happy Korrasami month, everyone! Thanks for reading along, and double thanks if you left a comment (or several)!
> 
> Cheers! See you soon! :)


	3. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A two-fold apology: sorry for taking so long to get this part up and sorry that it isn't the final part after all. I've been busy, and this is already pretty long, so it seemed better to update with this and give you something to read while I work on the ending!

Mako takes stock of the situation.

They're completely surrounded, ridiculously outnumbered, they have a number of innocent civilians in the form of the restaurant's staff still in the building, the chief is unlikely to figure out what's happened and be able to send backup in time to help them, and Mako's put his closest friends right in the middle of this mess.

The situation looks bad.

And he just yelled at his brother while Bolin was trying to propose to Opal...

Mako slumps. "I've made a mess of everything. Spiri-"

Korra elbows him sharply. "Shh!"

"Why thank you, Avatar!" Le drawls. "I do so hate to be interrupted!"

Wu, voice tight with anger, says, "Cousin! What is the meaning of this? _You're_ with the Restorationists?"

Le blinks. "Um...nobility here? Royal blood coursing majestically through these beautiful veins? Why do you think I might want to, oh, I don't know, _rule the entire Earth Kingdom_?"

Wu pouts and mutters, "You said you were in favour of me stepping aside and creating a new government!"

"And I am! As long as it's basically the same as the old government, only with me at the top!"

Korra says, "So...quick question?"

"Ah! The Avatar! So exciting, such a fan of the whole reincarnating as the most important person in the world thing! You simply _must_ tell me how you do that!" Le frowns. "Though possibly in your next life...is there a way to leave your next you a note?"

Mako grits his teeth, his body tensing, but Korra slips past him, shooting him a look he _can_ decipher: not yet.

Korra says, "Yeah, so, what I was wondering...how did you book out almost the whole of Zeki's Messy Palace?"

Asami opens her eyes glances at Korra and says, "It's...close enough."

Le snorts. "Frankly, it took obscene amounts of money. Luckily, I'll recoup that when my...oh! When my coup succeeds! Ha, recoup...coup...someone make a note of that, would you?"

A few of the Restorationists glance uncertainly at each other, but none of them seem to have the necessary materials with which to write anything down.

Mako looks around the room. Opal and Bolin are standing shoulder to shoulder, covering the rest of the group's backs. Asami is studying everything and everyone intently.

Wu is shaking with anger.

Korra is...weirdly calm.

Mako takes a breath. He catches Asami's eye. She crooks her lips in a fleeting smile.

Mako takes another breath, fanning the embers of hope inside him.

Korra says, "No, I mean...this place is usually booked out a month or two in advance. I struggled to get one table on short notice..."

"Oh! Well, I have a talent when it comes to fine dining! And I've been arranging this for _months_. You see, Wu here has been drafting letters to detective Mako for quite some time. Trying to find the best wording to impress the object of your infatuation, eh, Wu? And naturally I've had people going through his trash, so-"

Mako gapes at Wu.

Wu glances nervously at Mako. He sputters, "I...you...good wording is tricky! And a man's trash can is his own domain! That's going too far, Le!"

Asami murmurs, "Because kidnapping and murder are fine..."

Le shrugs. "You abolished the monarchy. Did you think there would be no consequences? And, really, a few yuans in the right hands is all it took to know exactly where you'd be, and when you'd be at your most vulnerable, and to make sure that-"

Korra nods, "Okay, yeah, got it! Don't need the whole monologue. I think that's all. Asami? Anything else? Mako?"

Mako blinks. "Uh...who else is involved in your movement...?"

"I was not...I was simply being civil!" Le frowns at Mako. "And is that a real question? Are you sure you're a detective?"

Mako sighs. "I'm guessing given the size of your ego, you're probably the key figure in the movement."

Le scoffs. "Flattery will get you nowhere!"

Asami says, "I think you forgot the surrender option, Korra."

Wu says, "Yes! I'll surrender if you leave Mako alone! Uh..." Wu frowns for a second. Opal glares at him. He blinks, then clicks his fingers. "Oh, and the others, too!"

Mako says, "No! I won't leave you to face this alone, Wu! I...I got everyone into this. No one should have to suffer because of me..."

Opal says, "Awww!"

Bolin says, "I know, right?"

Le snorts. "Oh, please! If I wanted melodrama, I'd have gone to the movers. I only need Wu. I'm not interested in unnecessary violence. And, dear cousin, I only need you to sign a few legally binding and quite irrevocable papers naming me heir to the throne and nullifying your abdication and...that's that! Simple, really!"

Mako snorts. "Like you'd ever let Wu go free! He'd always be a threat to your power!"

"I would? I mean, I would! Definitely! And I...I don't want any more kings or queens! The people should decide-"

"Oh, no one cares about the people!" Le chuckles. "And no good comes of letting _them_ decide anything. Avatar! I urge you to intervene! Monarchy is the natural order! And we all want to avoid violence here. Surely it's your job to find the...smoothest solution."

Le runs his hands through his flowing brown locks and winks at Korra.

"Excuse me." A hulking woman raises a hand with only three fingers and a thumb on it. " _I_ want violence."

"Thank you, Nine-Finger Chen. _Most_ of us want to avoid violence here. Come, Avatar. What do you say? Hand over Wu, and simply...enjoy the rest of your evening."

Korra says, "Look, I think you mis-"

Mako says, "Just get out of here, Korra! All of you! I'll hold them off!"

Korra whirls to face him and snaps, "Do you know what your problem is, Mako?"

Mako gestures at the seventy eight dangerous people surrounding them. "Yes! _Clearly_!"

"You were ready to die when you took out Kuvira's colossus."

"And I'm ready to die, now!"

"Exactly! But why aren't you willing to _live_?"

Mako gapes at Korra, unable to answer.

Le clears his throat. "I hate to be a bore, but...I hate it even more when other people are boring, so if we could get on with things?"

Korra glares at him. "You! Never-gonna-be-prince Le! Shut it. I'm busy."

Le blinks. "Did you just-"

"And _you_!" Korra rounds on Mako and jabs a finger into his chest. "Where have you _been_ , Mako?"

"What do you mean, I-"

Korra snorts. "Unless it's work related, you don't visit anymore. We have to drag you out, and you're always the first to leave."

"You barely talk to us about personal things," Asami says softly.

"Oh, come on, I-"

"It's been over a month since you came for dinner," Opal says.

Mako blinks. "No...I...has it? I've been busy..."

Bolin says, "We're all busy. But I see Korra and Asami every week. You...haven't been around much, bro."

Wu, sniffling, adds, "You only replied to one of my letters..."

Mako throws up his hands. "You only sent one letter!"

"And you never wrote to me at all! The point still stands!"

Le coughs. "Now...not to be unreasonable, but I would like to get on with taking over the Earth Kingdom and-"

Korra raises a finger. "Ah! Wait your turn, Le! While contemplating that you don't always _need_ to get a turn. Because that would be a valuable lesson for you."

"It really wouldn't! And some of these mercenaries charge by the hour. I think it would be more valuable to-"

"Bolin doesn't really need me anymore. You...all of you have so much going on in your lives," Mako says, wearily. "And...every time I try to build something...it always ends up going bad. No, I _make_ it go bad. Look at how I treated you Asami! And you, Korra! I...I try to stay busy with work and the shelter because...well, I don't even know if I could ever...I don't want to intrude on what all you guys are building, either."

Le blinks. "Wait...you and Asami Sato? And the Avatar? Seriously?" Le exchanges a bewildered glance with Nine-Finger Chen. "What is it with this guy? What is the appeal?"

Mako hangs his head. "I have no idea..."

Wu rolls his eyes. "Oh, sure! No one ever goes for the tall, intensely handsome, insanely courageous, effortlessly dashing, broodily brooding, quirky-eyebrowed tough guy who's also a secret goof who just wants to be loved! And it all comes so effortlessly to you! I mean, do you know much effort I put into my eyebrows? Not to mention my dash!"

"Well, that's...a point you made, Wu. And, it has to be said, you're also an uptight idiot, Mako," Korra says. "But you're our uptight idiot. You're family."

Le sighs. "Nine-Finger Chen, could you...?"

Chen takes a step forward. Asami snaps into motion, uncoiling her body and hurling one of the chairs she's holding. It slams into Nine-Finger Chen, shattering, and dropping her to the floor unconscious.

The Restorationists tense up.

Asami hefts the second chair.

The Restorationists hesitate. 

Korra glares at Le. "I. Said. Wait."

And with each word, the air stirs restlessly and a haze of heat shimmers around Korra.

Le chuckles nervously and backs up a few paces. "Well, certainly...if you put it that way..."

Asami says, "We're here for you, Mako. Always. And I'm completely over how much of a massive jerk you were, too. So don't worry about that."

Mako swallows. He looks at the slumped form of Nine-Finger Chen. "Thanks...I'm really glad you are..."

Opal says, "You don't intrude into our lives. You _can't_ intrude! And...you're going to be my actual brother-in-law soon! Because it's yes, by the way, Bolin!"

Bolin says, "Weeell, maybe not _soon_ , I kinda had my heart set on a Spring wedding? But, uh, otherwise, yeah! Happiest man alive who might soon be dead right now, my love! And, uh, bro..." 

Mako meets Bolin's eye. Bolin smiles, and with simple sincerity says, "I'll always need you."

Mako quickly looks away.

"We're all waiting on you, Mako." Korra says. "I know how hard it can be, but when you're ready...we're here. Whenever you need us. Day or...night. You'll know when the time's right."

Korra closes one eye in a fleeting wink, and tilts her head just a fraction towards the chandelier ten feet away.

Mako sucks in a breath. "When I'm ready..."

Korra nods.

Mako looks around at each of them: his friends, his family. He slowly clears his mind and goes to work, summoning the fire inside himself.

Calling the lightning.

Korra grins. "Now! Le!"

Le smiles and raises his hand. "Ah, I think it's clear where you're going to fall on this one, Avatar."

Korra shrugs. "You're threatening people I love and raiding people's trash cans and generally being no good because you want power. I'm not letting that happen. I'm asking you to surrender. Before anyone gets hurt."

Mako feels the energy begin to flood into him.

"Er...no? You are the Avatar, but I have an army of benders and chi blockers. Formidable as you and these other benders are, you know you can't win against these odds. Especially since Wu is pathetic and Ms Sato isn't a bender and only has one chair left."

Asami shifts her stance, ever so slightly, and closes her eyes.

Le seems unperturbed. "Though I suppose we might simply subdue you..." He glances at a a bulky man with a few tufts of wispy hair on his chin and cheeks. "Beard-Mangler Zhou? What is the etiquette in these situations?"

Zhou growls, "No witnesses."

"Ah. Well, I fear I must defer to my learned friend in this situation." Le spreads his hands, smirking. "A bonus to whoever brings me Wu. And to whoever takes down the Avatar."

"Do you want her head?" Beard-Mangler Zhou asks.

"No! What would I carry it in? Imagine the mess! Ugh! Just kill her, please."

Asami slowly smiles. She doesn't open her eyes.

Mako winces and makes a note not to get in Asami's way during the fight.

Bolin says, "I don't suppose we have any backup coming?"

Mako focuses on drawing the energy and preparing to strike. It's easier than admitting that Chief Beifong won't make it in time.

As the Restorationists close in, Le says, "Any last words, Avatar?"

"Actually, yeah!" Korra throws a hand to her head and cries out, "Oh, _spirits_! We are surrounded by people who mean us harm! _Spirits_! What shall we do?"

Le frowns. "You could try dying with dignity? It's not as though..."

He trails off when a pale blue radiance flickers into being behind Korra.

"What is that?"

The glow emanates from Asami's pot, still sitting on the table Mako and the others are standing around. Abruptly, the light flares, startling Le and the Restorationists. 

In the dimming radiance, Tosi becomes visible, standing on the dining table beside the glowing pot. Tosi's white crown spills out an almost blinding radiance. Tosi's four arms are crossed. Tosi's lips are peeled back from its fangs.

Tosi growls, "It is a pot, ignorant mortal. A pot baked by Asami the Amateur Potter and I, from the clay of my realm in the spirit world, in the Oven of Perpetual Heat and Darkness. It is...a good pot. _I_ am Tosi, the Spirit of Baking. And the decorations I painted on our pot are _EXQUISITE_!"

There's a moment of stunned silence, then a nervous metalbender bends a table-load of cutlery at the spirit. Tosi's four arms blur, effortlessly plucking each piece of metal out of the air. Tosi sniffs suspiciously at a fork. "Hmph! Silver plate. Shoddily done. _Unworthy_."

The spirit tosses the cutlery aside with a contemptuous flick of its wrists.

"Hey, Tosi!" Korra says, cheerfully.

As if in response to her voice, a low, distant rumbling sound rattles the glassware and the crystals of the chandelier.

Sparks crackle around Mako's hands. "Korra? Did you bring that pot because..." He finds himself unsure how to phrase the question.

Korra says, "It's part of Tosi's realm, so I figured it would let Tosi through here. And I asked Tosi for a favour earlier, because I figured we might need backup."

Mako breathes steadily. "A spirit? As backup?"

Korra grins. "Not _a_ spirit, no..."

Le gapes at Tosi, shakes his head and says, "K-kill them! Get Wu!"

Korra snarls, "Not happening!" She drops into a ready stance.

The rumbling grows closer, louder, shaking the whole restaurant and staggering the people in it, as if a thunderstorm were trapped in the walls.

But it's not coming from the walls, Mako realises. It's...coming from the pot. Which is beginning to rattle and dance on the tabletop.

Tosi says, "You have interrupted my walk. And threatened Apprentice Baker Korra. And Amateur Potter Asami, who I have sworn I will get to know. _Much_ worse," Tosi growls, gnashing its fangs, and pointing at the now cowering metalbender, "you have made an offering of _inferior flatware_. I am...displeased."

A sound like thunder booms out of the glowing, vibrating pot.

Tosi says, "Naga is also displeased. NAGA! COME!"

And with a roar and another burst of light, Naga erupts from the mouth of the pot, blue and transparent and growling loud enough to shake the entire restaurant.

Mako almost loses his focus, just barely holding on to the lightning brewing in his hands.

Naga lands beside Korra, her spectral fur bristling, her teeth bared and dripping blue sparks.

Mako realises that Naga's body must still be in Asami and Korra's flat. Only her spirit is present.

But even if everyone in the restaurant could rationally work out that Naga couldn't possibly be there in the flesh, the sudden appearance of a full grown polar bear dog growling like a thunderstorm ready to spit lightning, with her body tensed to spring, has the power to override almost anyone's capacity for logical deduction.

The Restorationists freeze, terrified.

Le whimpers. "Wh-what is _that_?"

With considerable satisfaction, Korra says, " _She_ is a Very Good Girl!"

Tosi says, "Yes. And _you_ are Very Bad Mortals."

For one long, agonising second, no one moves.

Then a firebender raises her arm, ready to strike.

Naga barks, and leaps at her.

Korra yells, "Wu! Down!"

"Can do!" Wu promptly scrambles under their table.

Korra brings her arms around in a sweeping gesture, and a gust of air blows out every candle in the room.

With a yell, Mako lunges forward, letting the lightning arc from his fingertips into the chandelier.

There's a moment of searing, white hot light and the hiss of superheated metal.

Then the wires short, and the electrical supply to the restaurant cuts out, knocking out all of the remaining lights.

Mako is blinded by the flash and left in almost total darkness.

Things get complicated after that.

* * *

Asami keeps her eyes closed to preserve her vision.

Even so, the intensity of Mako's lightning bolt and the flash when the electricity supply is overloaded hurts her eyes.

So Asami keeps them closed while they recover. She's memorised the relative positions of all the furniture and people around her. She doesn't need to be able to see in order to make her first few moves count.

First, Asami says, "Wu! Look in the box!"

Then Asami hurls the chair to her left, twisting at the hip to generate as much force as she can. She hears -- over the shouting and the screaming that started when the lights went out -- the chair smash into someone who cries out in pain. Asami breaks into a sprint before anyone can think to send a counterattack her way.

After five paces, Asami launches herself forward, thrusting her hand in front of her. There's a fraction of a second of nothing but empty air and her heart kicks painfully against her ribs as panic blooms inside her.

Then her hand meets the surface of a table. She pushes off against it, clearing the obstacle, and drops in amongst where she last saw a group of chi blockers. Asami rolls, and slams into a pair of legs.

At which point the fear leaves her, and the anger she's been desperately holding inside takes over. Asami drives her elbow into her opponent's stomach. They react, doubling over and dropping their arms defensively. Asami pushes herself upright, grabbing the nearest arm and quickly moving clockwise around her foe, locking their arm out. Asami pauses for a second, takes a breath through her nose, and shoves her victim in the direction of the smell of bad cologne.

There's a thud and a grunt as two bodies collide. Asami ducks and rolls, sensing a blow hiss through the space she just vacated. Asami kicks out behind her, knocking her assailant back.

Asami crouches, reaches out and searches for a table leg. When she finds one, Asami slips under the table.

She opens her eyes and waits a couple of seconds.

It's dark, but not totally dark. Light from the streets leaks in through the windows. Here and there, small fires burn, possibly from toppled candles, possibly from firebending.

And there's Naga. She's clearly visible, and while her attacks against the Restorationists can't cause any physical harm, Naga's doing an excellent job of showing Korra and the rest where to aim.

As for Asami, her eyes quickly adjust well enough to let her see the boots of four chi blockers in front of her. They're milling around hunting for her. They're confused, clearly still virtually blind, and they're Asami's main priority.

She isn't about to let any of them near Korra. Or the rest.

She starts with the nearest pair of feet, grabbing their ankles and pulling them sharply, sending the chi blocker to the floor. Asami rolls out from under the table and slams the heel of her palm into their jaw as they try to stand up.

They sink down to the floor.

The others turn towards the commotion.

Asami grabs the edge of the nearest tablecloth and yanks it away from the table. She whips one corner of the cloth around a chi blocker's ankle and surges upright, yelling. He twists to face her, stumbling when she yanks on the cloth, and when he thrusts out his arm to preserve his balance, Asami traps his wrist with another fold of the fabric.

Another chi blocker rushes at her from the side, drawn by the noise she's making. Asami pivots, yanking the tablecloth to throw the entangled man into the other chi blocker's path. Her new assailant responds by launching a flurry of blows at the nerve points of what they think is Asami, paralysing the man she had wrapped up. When he senses his victim dropping, the chi blocker's arms automatically drop to his side in the loose-limbed ready stance peculiar to their style of fighting.

Asami vaults over the paralysed man, throws her arms around the other chi blocker's neck in a choke hold and wraps her legs around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. Her momentum knocks him over and she rides him to the floor. Asami cinches her arms tight around his neck and renders him unconscious.

Asami rolls off of him and finds herself face-to-face with the last chi blocker, a woman. She's recovered her sight enough to make out an enemy. She lashes out at Asami, too fast to dodge. 

So Asami doesn't even try. Asami charges _into_ her opponent's strikes. Chi blockers need to strike multiple, precise points on the body to be effective. By closing in unexpectedly, Asami robs the chi blocker of her chance to gauge her blows effectively. Asami takes a few hits to her left side and arm, and she can feel numbness spreading from her elbow down, but her right arm is unaffected, and that's the one she uses to punch the chi blocker with everything she has.

The chi blocker staggers back, trips over the unconscious form of one of companions, and drops to the floor.

Asami grabs the tablecloth and closes in. It's awkward, with only one fully functioning arm and with the woman groggily resisting, but Asami's able to convince her to stay still long enough to tie her up.

Asami stays low after that. Fire and earth are being hurled around the room now, and she doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire. Asami tries to move her left arm and grimaces. She can barely feel her fingers and they're slow to respond.

Asami looks around the room. She hesitates when she spots a coat rack by the far wall. She thinks about what's in her coat pocket. Asami takes a step in that direction.

Then she spots a pair of chi blockers taking cover behind a pillar ten feet away.

Asami takes a deep breath and tries to flex the fingers of her left hand. She grimaces, padding quietly to a nearby table and lifting a bottle of wine from it.

Asami hefts the bottle in her right hand and begins stealthily circling around behind the chi blockers.

* * *

Opal is facing away from Mako, so the flash hurts her eyes less than it does most of the Restorationists.

Squinting in the sudden darkness, Opal makes out a group of them in a panicky huddle near her.

Opal knows three things.

The first is that, in a situation like this, darkness and confusion definitely help the outnumbered parties. Opal can see a little, and she's good at spreading confusion.

The second is that there are still waiters and other members of staff who are in danger. Opal's part of the Air Nation. She's going to help those people.

The third is that she's getting married to Bolin and that the jerks threatening Wu and her friends and the lives of the people who work in her favourite restaurant are trying to stand in the way of that.

The thing that Opal decides that everybody _else_ needs to know is that she's not just a Beifong, she's a very, very _angry_ Beifong.

She kicks off her shoes. She bunches her hands into fists.

"Hey, Nilob? I'm going in. I'll set them up for you."

Bolin says, "Ubap and I have you covered!"

Opal rushes ahead, into the middle of a group of Restorationists. Opal throws out her arms, directing powerful jets of air to either side of her. She hears grunts and thuds, but she doesn't stop. She races forward, pushes off and uses an air-assisted leap to dive over the heads of the people who were trying to surround her.

Fire flashes behind her and more cries and thuds follow as her would-be attackers end up hitting each other in the dark.

That's followed almost immediately by louder thuds as Bolin sends chunks of the restaurant's stone floor at the space where the firebenders lit up the darkness.

"Thanks, honey," Opal whispers. She lands amongst another group, dropping low and kicking her leg out, bending the air violently and knocking some of them off their feet. They cry out, staggering and tripping, and Opal's on her way before they can recover.

Someone tries to hit her with a burst of flame, but Opal dodges, and the firebender is sent crashing to the floor when a rock hits her.

Opal grins. She readies herself to move again when a voice roars over the chaos in the room, "Firebenders! Stop! Wait until your eyes recover! Then make lights! Earthbenders! One of them is near the west wall! Attack!"

Opal launches herself up, narrowly avoiding a hail of stones. She lands on a tabletop, twists around, pushes off and hurls herself at the chandelier. It's still glowing faintly with heat, and it's undoubtedly unstable, but Opal shouldn't need long.

The chandelier creaks and rattles when she lands in it. It sways, and the chain holding it in place groans. In spite of the noise, everyone's too busy below to think about looking up.

It's something she's learned as an airbender. People don't usually look up in fights. Taking the high ground is thus a good way of getting your bearings and it can allow you to launch an attack from an unexpected angle.

Opal scans the area, looking to get a sense of where people are.

Now that the initial shock is over, Opal finds she can see fairly well. Much of the restaurant is dark, but there's enough faint light around to make out what's happening below.

And there's more light spreading, in the form of small fires being lit by the firebenders. Opal bites her lip. That could be a problem.

She can't see Asami, but she can see Naga, rushing into knots of Restorationists and both distracting them and setting them up as targets.

Tosi is easily distinguishable, too, what with the glowy white hat on its head, but Tosi seems unconcerned about the fire and earth being hurled in its direction. Tosi either dodges or swats aside the attacks while stalking around the edges of the conflict.

At first, Opal isn't sure why, but then she realises with relief that Tosi is rounding up the restaurant staff and guiding them in the direction of the kitchen and relative safety.

Mako is launching fire with the pinpoint precision of a pro-bender at anyone he can see. Bolin is at his back, fending off counter-attacks and launching his own strikes when the opportunity arises.

Korra...Korra is using air and earth, staying nearly invisible as she does, weaving between tables and hunting down chi blockers and benders being illuminated by spirit Naga's rampage. She's not using the Avatar state, not wanting to draw undue attention to herself, but she's still knocking down Restorationists at a swift rate, and earthbending restraints around them.

Opal grins. Until she sees the danger forming underneath her.

The Restorationists are scattered, but they're trying to regroup. Some are in cover, some are are trying to form into a mass ready to rush Mako and Bolin. But underneath her, a big earthbender is quietly gathering a dozen or so people, and organising them to launch an attack on Korra's flank.

Opal's bare feet start to get sore where they touch the metal of the chandelier. Opal ignores that. She pushes herself upright, bracing her back against the ceiling, leaving her legs slightly bent.

The chandelier moans. 

Opal grunts and straightens her legs. She strains as hard as she can, pushing until the chain holding the chandelier in place is taut. At first, it seems like nothing is going to happen. Then a piece of plaster is dislodged from the ceiling. The chain clinks, creaks. The electrical cable, already damaged by Mako's lightning, snaps.

Below, a Restorationist looks up. She yells out a warning.

Opal heaves, sweat stinging her eyes and her lungs struggling to take in enough air. A chunk of stone almost hits her leg. A jet of flame hits the base of the chandelier, and Opal's feet begin to feel like they're burning.

The chandelier creaks, but that's all.

Opal groans and heaves and...

The chain snaps.

The chandelier plummets towards the ground. Restorationists cry out in panic, diving out of the way as the heavy mass of metal and crystal crashes into the floor, deafening and stunning everyone in the vicinity.

Opal hurls herself away before the chandelier hits the ground, cushioning her fall with her airbending. She rolls to her feet and hurls a blast of air at a scarred firebender, sending him sprawling.

Opal promptly drops to one knee, panting and sweating. She looks up, eyes widening as she realises that she's surrounded and too winded to move. She wills herself to get up, but she can't. She needs a few seconds to recover.

The big earthbender steps in front of her. Behind him, the other Restorationists start climbing dazedly to their feet. 

Opal's heart sinks. She doesn't have a few seconds. She raises her arm, tries to summon the energy to attack. The puff of air she hits the earthbender with barely moves him.

"Not bad, little airbender." The big man grins and bends a fist-sized piece of stone out of the floor. "But...not good en-ouch!"

The earthbender drops the stone and begins pawing at his legs.

Opal gasps. Pabu is scampering around the man, biting whenever the opportunity arises.

The earthbender manages to hit Pabu with a glancing blow. The fire ferret tumbles to the floor, rolls, and scurries under a table.

"Oh...oh that stings! Oh, it has venom! Oh, no!"

Opal sucks in air and readies herself. "Hey!"

He swings back to Opal, and even in the dim light she can see his eyes widen.

Opal says, "I'm not just an airbender. I'm metal clan." She jumps up, kicks out with both legs, and sends a burst of air at him that hurls him back into the wreckage of the brass chandelier.

He groans, stirs feebly, and collapses.

"Ha! When I...get my...breath back...I'll totally... tell Bolin about that...one-liner..."

Opal pushes herself upright, wobbling slightly, and sees several Restorationists grouping around the chandelier. She sees a stranded pair of waiters a few tables over, too.

Opal hesitates.

Asami suddenly appears out of the shadows, yanks a length of broken chain from the floor, and shoulder charges a firebender, knocking him down. She swings the chain with her right hand, whipping it around the ankle of a chi blocker. With a violent yank, she brings him down to the floor.

Opal shakes herself, rushing to cover Asami's back. She wards off two strikes from a firebender hiding behind a coatrack before summoning a huge blast of air to knock both furniture and firebender over.

When she turns to face Asami, both the firebender and the chi blocker are lying face down with their ankles and wrists secured by the chain.

Asami is already gone. 

Opal can hear the sounds of fighting around the wreckage of the broken chandelier. Opal's about to go help when a woman rushes into view, terror on her face. What looks like an ice bucket flies low through the air and hits her legs, tripping her. The fallen woman cries out in pain. She cries out again when a hand grabs her ankle and she's suddenly dragged back into a patch of darkness.

Silence falls behind the broken chandelier.

Opal winces and backs away. "They _really_ shouldn't have said that thing about cutting off Korra's head..."

Opal shakes herself, ducks under a fire blast, and scrambles to find some cover.

Asami doesn't need her, but those waiters do. Opal ducks under a table and is surprised to find Pabu there, chewing nervously at his fake moustache.

"Hey! Thanks for the help, earlier." Opal extends her arm, and Pabu scampers onto her shoulder. "Okay. Let's go save some waiters."

Opal heads back out into the chaos, Pabu clinging tightly to her.

* * *

The shock and the darkness help enormously at first.

But they're still outnumbered. And there are fires burning in the restaurant, creating light and, worse still, smoke.

Mako isn't worried, though. Not anymore.

Mako is only conscious of his brother at his back, his friends out there fighting with everything they have, and of the fact that Wu is under the table behind him. Counting on him.

Perhaps it should be terrifying, but Mako feels lighter than he has in a long, long time.

And he's not going to fail again.

"Hey, Bo?" Mako deflects a rock with a fire punch, dodges to avoid a burst of fire, and doesn't react at all when a much bigger piece of stone is hurled at his head.

Bolin smashes that rock aside with a sweep of his arm, and stomps his foot, summoning a pillar of earth beside them that shields them both from more flames. "Yeah, bro?"

"Kinda like pro-bending, huh?"

Mako kicks at the earthbender two tables away, catching him in the chest with a fire blast that sends him crashing through the table behind him.

Bolin snorts, stomping and swiping his arms, bending he pillar so that instead of being purely vertical it extends away from them perpendicular to the ground. "Apart from the threat of death, the lack of rules, and this entire place getting trashed...oh! Hey! It's exactly like our last match as a team with Korra!"

Mako leaps onto the base of the pillar and races up it, using the height advantage it affords him to rain controlled bursts of fire down on several Restorationists taking cover behind a pair of overturned tables. "Hey, Bo?"

Mako leaps off the end of the pillar, slams into a Restorationist, knocking him flat, and finds himself caught between two opponents.

They grin and raise their hands.

Mako grins when he hears two sharp cracks and the end of the pillar splits off into two sections, each of which slams into one of the Restorationists' chests, dropping them both.

Panting, Bolin says, "Yeah? Also...did we talk...this much...during matches?"

Mako slaps Bolin's arm. Bolin ducks and Mako hurls fire at a chi blocker who was trying to get the drop on them. "I was just going to say...congratulations. You're going to make Opal so happy."

Bolin straightens up, grinning. He punches to his right, causing a lump of earth to rise up and trip a firebender. "Aww, thanks, bro! You'll be best man, right? Also incoming left!"

Mako ducks. A rock sails over his head, abruptly stops, and is hurled back, considerably harder. There's a thud and a cry of pain.

Mako grins at Bolin. "I'd be honoured. And...I'm going to be there from now on. I won't let you down ag-"

"Cool! So, you'll have a plus one if there's aaaaanyone Wu might want to bring? Oh, sorry! I meant to say... _you_..." Bolin waggles his eyebrows.

Mako groans. "Look, Wu isn't...oh, no! Wu!"

In the heat of the moment, they've moved too far away from the table. Beard-Mangler Zhou and Le are there, now.

They're holding Wu between them.

Le yells, "It's over! If you don't surrender, I'll _hurt_ your precious Wu! By...making Beard-Mangler Zhou hurt your precious Wu! Stop struggling, Wu! I just got a manicure!"

Mako stoops, scooping up a few loose pebbles, and stands up. He raises his arms. "Alright! We...we surrender! Please! Don't hurt Wu!"

Bolin groans, but raises his arms, too.

Le looks around wildly. "Where are you, Avatar? And the rest? Hmm?"

Naga comes bounding towards him, but Le yanks the pot from the table and hurls it to the floor, shattering it.

Naga's spirit vanishes.

"Ha!" Le sneers. "So much for your backup! Come on out, Avatar, or I'll do something really unpleasant to Wu! By proxy!"

Several Restorationists appear, moving in on Mako and Bolin. Before they get too close, Mako nudges Bolin and drops the pebbles into his hand. "Be ready."

Bolin nods. "You'll call the play?"

Mako starts to nod when suddenly two points of blue light appear in a dark corner. "Actually, I think Korra's going to do that!"

Korra says, " _Le! You want the Avatar? You've got her. And by the way? She's annoyed. And hungry. Annoyed partly because she's hungry. Which is your fault. She's annoyed with you, is what I'm...she's? I'm saying!_ "

Mako sighs. "Okay, yeah, maybe I should be the one to-"

A Restorationist grabs his arms and forces him to kneel.

A pair of others pinion Bolin, too.

Le snarls, "Step into the light, Avatar! I've got your ex here, as well as Wu! You'll want to think very carefully about what you say next!"

" _Okay. I have. Wu? You're up._ "

Mako blinks.

Bolin says, "Ooooh, I think Korra's plan is...for us to lose?"

Mako stares at Wu.

Wu stares back, terrified.

Mako's heart sinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next time: The Conclusion! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think, especially if stuff doesn't make sense or is confusing. I'm still learning! :)
> 
> (Oh, this also officially tips me over 300,000 words posted here this year. Which is...something. I guess.)


	4. Wooing

Asami slips into the kitchen while everyone is distracted by Le.

She finds Opal and the waiters and kitchen staff all taking cover behind the various work surfaces and appliances.

Tosi is there, too, sniffing suspiciously at a bubbling saucepan.

Asami nods at Opal. She whispers, "Are you okay?"

Opal smiles tightly, but before she can answer, Tosi growls, "No! My...our pot. It is broken!"

Opal blinks. "Uh...I'm okay? Just worried about my fiancé, Bolin. Because I'm engaged now. To Bolin."

"Congratulations," whispers one of the chefs, before whimpering when Tosi glowers at him. "And a-apologies to you all for the lack of sufficient elegance in the decorations iced onto our sponge cakes..."

Tosi grunts.

Asami moves to one side of the swing doors connecting to the restaurant and peeks carefully through the window. Le is still shouting and clutching at Wu. Asami hopes Wu found what she left in the box her pot was wrapped in...

Opal brushes past her and takes up position on the opposite side. Opal bites her lip. "Asami...the fire's spreading. We need to get these people out of here."

Asami nods. "I know. Opal, can you lead them out? I think the alleyway should be lightly guarded. If you can get to Lin's people-"

"Asami! Stop."

Asami looks at Opal, surprised. "What is it?"

Opal sighs. "Pabu climbed your arm when I passed you. You didn't react. It's hurt, isn't it?"

Asami blinks and turns her head, finding Pabu's fake-moustached visage solemnly regarding her from atop her left shoulder. "Uh...it's chi blocked. It's nothing. I have to-"

"Go. I'll make sure Korra's okay."

Asami knows that Opal is right. Opal's in better shape than her, and now that the lighting is better, Asami is going to be less useful fighting benders unarmed than Opal is. It's the logical decision, Asami escorting the staff out and bringing back the RCPD.

"I...my coat's in there..." Asami says, weakly. "There's something important in one of the pockets..."

Opal raises her eyebrows. "More important than getting people safely out? And bringing the RCPD back?"

"No..." Asami sucks in a breath. "Of course not. You're right. Tosi...would you please give Opal some cover? Pabu? Left jacket pocket." Pabu squeaks and scrambles to the designated hiding place. Asami smiles. "Everybody else? Get ready to follow me. We're leaving."

Tosi strides to the doors. The spirit pauses, staring at Asami. "I will consider your request, though now seems an inappropriate time to give this mortal a cloak. And I must return to my realm before the connection is lost. With the pot broken..."

Asami sighs. "Thanks for your help. Get home safely and look after Naga."

Tosi studies her, ears twitching. "Yes. And...Amateur Potter Asami..." One of Tosi's hands tentatively pats her head. "Do not grieve too much. There will be other pots."

Asami closes her eyes. She gives herself a second to consider that she can make another betrothal necklace. Its loss doesn't mean anything. It's just bad luck. Korra would want it to be a perfect moment, anyway, and Asami is sure that whatever else tonight is, it's not the time to propose to Korra.

That moment will come. Some day.

Asami opens her eyes and smiles. "And other coats. And...another necklace. Yes. Thank you, Tosi."

Opal stares at her, eyes widening. "Asami? You're...are you...it's...for Korra...?"

Tosi grunts, ears twitching, and abruptly shoves through the swing doors, radiance blooming from its white crown. Tosi roars, "POT BREAKER! THE OVEN OF PERPETUAL HEAT AND DARKNESS AWAITS!"

Asami smiles at Opal. "It's not important. Go."

Opal hesitates, but nods. She dives through the door, staying low and seeking the shadows.

Asami sighs. Then she scoops up an apron and a ladle. She shoves the ladle between the door handles and quickly ties the apron around handles and ladle using her good hand and her teeth.

Asami grabs a tenderising mallet which she slides into her belt, and a frying pan which she hefts experimentally, then tucks under her bad arm. She moves to the back door, scooping up a bag of chili powder, nudges the door open a crack with her knee and peers out. Three people are lurking in the darkness, obviously agitated, and keepinng a nervous watch from about halfway down the alley.

Asami eases the door closed. She puts the bag down and takes a generous handful of powder out of it. She looks at the staff still huddled nervously around the kitchen.

From inside the restaurant, Asami can hear yelling and violent commotion. Someone tries the kitchen door, which rattles but stays shut. Asami's improvised lock won't hold for long. But it just needs to be for long enough.

Asami forces herself to think about only what she needs to do in the next minute. She visualises the alleyway outside. She calculates distances, rehearses in her mind throwing the powder, swinging the pan, pulling the mallet from her belt; she thinks about how long the kitchen door will hold and how long it will take to get nineteen people through the alleyway.

"Okay, I'm going outside. In seven and a half...well, eight seconds, start making your way out. Walk, please. You won't need to run. And be careful where you place your feet. I wouldn't want anyone tripping on a body."

Asami offers them a comforting smile. Then she turns away, lets some of what she's really feeling show on her face and bursts through the door into the alley.

* * *

Opal follows Tosi into the burning restaurant.

There's plenty of light to see by, now, though smoke is beginning to thicken in the air.

Tosi's roaring entrance does not go unnoticed. A trio of firebenders combine their efforts to unleash a blazing cone of heat and force, hammering the spirit in the chest and sending it tumbling into a coatrack.

The firebenders hurl more flames at Tosi, incinerating the rack and setting every garment on it ablaze.

Including, Opal realises, Asami's coat.

Opal bunches her hands into fists. She's entirely unaware of the growl that bursts from her throat as she launches herself into the middle of the firebenders.

She knocks a man flat with her initial charge, airbends a woman's fire strike back into her chest with enough force to blast her ten feet back into a table, and airsweeps the last man's legs from under him before he's had time to turn and face her.

As she does all of this, Opal's quite unaware that she's also screaming: "You DO NOT get to ruin everyone's special nights!"

At least until the room gets very quiet, and she looks up, panting, to see everyone still conscious staring at her. Le is scowling while he clutches Wu, Wu is frowning, Mako is on his knees, pinned by a brawny earthbender, and gaping at her, Bolin is beaming with pride as he explains to the two people holding _him_ down that Opal is his fiancée.

There are other eyes, like all the ones belonging to the Restorationists moving to surround her, but Opal is most keenly aware of two glowing blue eyes at the far side of the restaurant.

Opal blushes. "Um...not that _everyone_ was planning a special surprise tonight! Haha! Just...uh...I'm angry on principle?"

Le rolls his eyes. "Oh, enough! Kill Mako and the other ones! I'm bored and _I'm_ the only one who gets to have a special night tonight."

Wu's expression shifts to one he probably practises in the mirror and imagines looks like steely resolve. "No. No, that won't happen. Because Wu is _up_."

* * *

Wu is, obviously, a hero.

He doesn't particularly enjoy his own heroism. It's not that he's overly modest -- he considers himself to be exactly modest enough, especially about other people's accomplishments -- but that heroism is often violent, sweaty, liable to lead to injury and, worse, ruined clothing.

So Wu isn't the first one to leap into heroics because, for one thing, _every single one_ of Mako's friends is an even bigger hero than he is. For another, he's wearing his most handsome clothes, not his most durable clothes. Heroics were not part of Wu's schedule for this trip.

But somewhere between acting as a strategic reserve unit under the dining table and being hauled out from under it by a ruffian with dirty fingers and no regard for creases, Wu begins to understand how completely his schedule has been hijacked.

And not just by Le. Mako's been using Wu to get to Le, too. And Mako didn't trust him enough to tell him the plan. He didn't trust any of his other friends, either, come to that. There's something...sad about that, something that cuts through Wu's anger.

So when Korra tells Wu that he's up, the first thing Wu does is look at Mako. Mako isn't looking his best, and not just because he's being restrained. There's guilt in his eyes, and, much worse, doubt.

Wu's determined to do something about that.

The only problem is, he can't do anything. Le and his thug are gripping his arms too tightly for Wu to take advantage of Asami's _other_ gift, which was hidden in a false bottom in the box that it took Wu mere minutes to discover.

So there's an awkward couple of seconds where Wu just wriggles in his captors' grasp.

Korra says, " _Um...Wu?_ "

Le laughs. "Oh, please! Wu's useless! Stop struggling, Wu. You're just ruining your coat."

Wu slumps. He catches Mako's eye again, and hangs his head. 

Which is when the strange spirit comes bursting into the restaurant and Opal starts yelling and hitting people and Le's grip on Wu's forearm loosens just a little. And Le's holding Wu's right arm. And on his right hand, Wu's wearing the stripped down shock glove Asami hid in the gift box.

Wu flexes his fingers, tripping the switches that power up the glove. He sucks in a breath and, when Le finishes his latest bout of droning, puts on his most heroic expression.

"No. No, that won't happen," he declares. "Because Wu is _up_."

Wu smiles with jaunty confidence at Mako. He doesn't have a hope of shocking both of the men holding him before one of them can react. He can't reach Beard-Mangler Zhou at all. He can't guarantee he'll hit Le, even, as constrained as he is.

Luckily, he doesn't have to. Because they're both holding onto him. And because Wu is a hero.

Le blinks, noticing the glow of the powered up glove. "Wait, what?"

Wu winks at Mako and says, "Hey, fire guy! Don't beat yourself up! Beat _them_ up, okay?"

Wu presses the glove to his own thigh and triggers it.

Wu goes down.

But he takes Le and Zhou with him.

* * *

Mako can only stare in disbelief as electricity flashes, stunning Wu, Le and Beard-Mangler Zhou and sending them all slumping to the floor.

"Wu!"

There's a bad second where Opal is surrounded, where the men holding Mako and Bolin bear down on them, where Tosi is buried under fire and wreckage and the Restorationists are poised to strike or break.

In that second, there's a moment of stillness, a moment of near silence, as if everyone were drawing breath to prepare for what's next. In that moment, Mako isn't sure how things are going to go for any of them. There's a chance the Restorationists could be beaten. There's a chance that Mako has doomed his friends, his family.

There's a sliver of time as Wu's body hits the ground and Mako's body freezes where everything hangs in the balance.

That's when the Avatar makes her move.

There is the sound of a single boot striking the floor. It's followed by a low rumble as the ground shakes, and splits, sending narrow cracks spreading out across the restaurant, directly under the feet of the Restorationists, staggering them.

Korra erupts out of the darkness, eyes blazing, her body surrounded by a cyclone as she tears through the restaurant, hurling fire, air and earth at the remaining Restorationists, cutting through their ranks, an inescapable, unstoppable force.

Mako has seen the Avatar in all her wrath before, but even he gasps, even he feels a thrill of shock at the sight of her.

Until she yells, " _Hey, weird monarchy guys! Dinner's over. Time to pay the bill!_ "

Because _that_ is Korra. That just puts a grin on Mako's face.

Mako glances up at the man holding him. "You might want to run," he suggests, pleasantly.

The man gapes at Korra, his grip on Mako loosening.

He gulps. He runs.

Bolin's quick to take advantage of the distraction. The men holding him yell in shock and leap back as the stones in Bolin's hands melt, twist and reform into a spinning disc of lava. Bolin springs to his feet, guiding the disc in an arc that forces the Restorationists around Mako to retreat.

Mako grits his teeth and pushes himself upright, throwing a pair of fiery punches at the nearest Restorationists.

Bolin says, "Bro! Go get Wu! I'll cover your back!"

Mako flashes him a quick smile, nods, and runs towards Wu. 

A pair of earthbenders try to block his path, bending slabs of stone out of the ground and raising them up in front of. Mako jumps, kicks fire from his feet and roars over the stone slabs and the earthbenders' heads. He twists in midair and lands behind them, facing them. He lashes out with a combination of punches, dropping both men before they turn round.

Mako turns, vaults over a table and finds himself face to beard with Zhou. Zhou blinks groggily and slashes at the air between them with fire.

Mako charges ahead, through the fire, slamming into Zhou and knocking him to the floor. Mako lands one clean punch on Zhou's jaw, putting him all the way out. 

He climbs to his feet, patting out the flames in his hair and jacket, and quickly looks around him.

Bolin and Opal are surrounded, but they're more than holding their own. The Restorationists still have the advantage of numbers, but many of them are mercenaries who are realising that their promised pay isn't worth _this_ kind of fight.

They're wavering. Some of them are already running. Those too stupid, stubborn or devoted to the cause to flee are a rapidly shrinking minority. It won't take much to break them.

Mako's about to jump into the fray when he hears Wu groan.

He quickly kneels by Wu's side. "Hey! You're okay! That was a brave thing you did, Wu. Smart, too!"

Wu reaches out his left hand. "Mako..."

Mako clasps his hand. "Yeah?"

"My...trousers...?"

Mako blinks. "What? Oh!" He spots a discoloured patch of cloth where the glove triggered. "They're, uh...a bit scorched..."

Wu groans. He looks up at Mako, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "M-Mako...?"

"Yeah?"

A Restorationist is flung over their heads by a violent feat of airbending. Mako barely notices.

"You're...a jerk. This was supposed to be a...a date."

Mako hangs his head. "Sorry, Wu. I'm...not sure-"

"Shh." Wu smiles. "I used to think you had everything figured out. Big, strong Mako! But...you're as big of a mess as I am, huh?"

Mako snorts out a laugh, ducking his head under the wreckage of a passing table. "I think I'm a bigger mess, Wu. And I know I let you down. I...let everyone down. You're better off without me."

Wu shakes his head, chuckling, as Korra zooms overhead pulling six shrieking people behind her in a whirlwind. "Mako, Mako, Mako! Weren't you listening to everyone earlier? Don't you think you've spent enough time hiding from people who care about you?"

Mako bites his lip. A disc of lava shoots past him as he thinks, shepherding a group of Restorationist firebenders into a corner where Korra bends the walls around them into a prison.

Wu squeezes Mako's hand. "Truth is, Mako, I'm ah...my singing career isn't...well, I'm a bit lost, too, these days. Maybe we'd both be better off figuring things out...together? Maybe we could just...go for coffee? Tomorrow? And talk?"

Mako blinks and waves away some of the smoke thickening between them. "I don't..." Wu's smile dims. Mako sighs. "I don't see why not. I...we can take a chance. Right?"

Wu grins, sitting up eagerly. "Absolutely! And if we're taking chances, maybe a whole spa day beckons, hmm? We need something to get us both back in tip-top hero shape after tonight!"

"Maybe we'll stick with the coffee and see how things go from there..."

"Fiiine." Wu pouts. "Well, help me up and then we should probably help the others. You really need to work on your teamwork skills, you know, Mako."

Mako bites back his first response and hauls Wu up onto his feet. "Okay. Here's the plan-"

Le lunges out of the smoke, hair wild and eyes wilder. There's a knife in his hand and he rushes at Wu, yelling, "You've ruined my life! No more of this! And no more insipid romance nonsense!"

Mako shoves a protesting Wu behind him. The knife plunges towards his chest. And stops, an inch short of contact, when a hand clamps around Le's wrist. Another hand grabs his upper arm. A third falls on his shoulder. A fourth grasps the top of his head. Le squeaks in terror as he's spun around to face an angry spirit.

Tosi growls, "Pot Breaker. You sent mortals with fire to stop me? I am Tosi, the Spirit of _Baking_. Flame and heat do not distress me. But the wanton destruction of good ceramics with superior decoration DOES!" Tosi's upper lip peels back, revealing a row of fangs. "Now...let us visit my realm. I will introduce you to my Oven."

Mako swallows nervously. "Um...uh...Great Spirit of Baking! I would request that you release this...Very Bad Mortal...into my custody. He has information we need." Mako glances at Wu who quickly nods. "And he _will_ be punished for his many crimes. Including destruction of pottery...uh, property!"

Tosi scowls at Mako. "Hmmm. You will trap his spirit in a dark, uncomfortably warm place and force him to endure the anguish of being dry and overbaked for many years?"

Mako hesitates. "Well...actually...yes? Come to think of it, we'll do almost exactly that."

Tosi grunts. "You may have him, then. But put him in your oven quickly, Polite Mortal, or I will be...displeased."

Tosi releases Le, who all but throws himself at Mako, whimpering. Mako quickly grabs him.

Tosi strides towards a nearby piece of broken pot, which begins to glow faintly when the spirit approaches. Tosi pauses. "Tell the Avatar...short crust pastry. The day after tomorrow. She and Amateur Potter Asami may take tomorrow for themselves."

Tosi fades out of sight. The last hint of illumination from the pot dies out completely.

Mako and Wu exchange a look.

Then Mako shakes Le and says, "Tell them to surrender, Le! Tell them all to stand down!"

Le nods jerkily. "E-EVERYONE! Um...would you all please stop fighting and surrender yourselves to these nice people? I rather think we've lost the battle..." Le lowers his voice and glares sulkily at Wu. "But the war..."

Out of a swirl of smoke and dust, Korra emerges, her eyes glowing. She has Nine-Finger Chen slung over one shoulder and is suspending a dozen earthbenders in a whirling air pocket above her other shoulder.

" _Were you saying something, never-gonna-be-free Le?_ "

Le slumps. "The war...is entirely over."

* * *

One of the things Korra likes least about being responsible is that it takes up so much time.

So even though the fight is over, the night isn't. Lin and the Republic City police arrive in time to catch some of the fleeing Restorationists, but there are so many dangerous benders and mercenaries to be taken into custody that Korra has to spend a good chunk of her night escorting prisoners from the restaurant to a containment facility and back.

It takes hours, and most of the rest of Korra's night is a blur of activity.

Opal and Bolin are the first to take their leave, after they've been interviewed by Lin's officers. Korra's returning to Zeki's no longer quite so fancy place after her first trip as Bolin and Opal are leaving and catches them mid-argument.

Bolin says, "Okay, so...I love the spirit of the line, but...you're open to notes? Right?"

Opal pouts. "I don't get what you're not getting. I said 'I'm metal clan!' and airbent him into a chandelier! A chandelier made of _metal_!"

"And I love that you did that, obviously, but have you thought about how confusing that line is when you're actually airbending? I think we should-"

Korra, having been down this road before with Bolin, decides to try to rescue their fledgling engagement. "Hey, guys! Heading home?"

Bolin blinks and offers Korra a smile. "Oh! Hey, Korra! Nope! We're going for a carriage ride! And then there's this great late night pancake place we were thinking of hitting."

Opal blushes, linking her arm with his. "We've got some celebrating to do, now that we've saved Wu and...Earth Kingdom...politics? Maybe?"

Bolin shakes his head. "No, fire butterfly! We saved the whole Earth Kingdom! Probably."

Korra laughs. "Well, I hope you can save the rest of your night, anyway. Thanks for the help. And congratulations, you two. I'm so happy for you."

Opal bites her lip, giving Korra an odd look. "Yeah. I...hope you and Asami can save your night, too. Tell Asami I'm sorry, by the way. I couldn't save her...coat."

Korra blinks. "Oh. Uh, I don't think she'll care? But thanks for trying!"

Opal suddenly wraps Korra in a hug. "Love you, Korra. Good night!"

Bolin joins them, and, sensible of the fact that they likely sustained some light injuries, Korra hugs back with some restraint. Their feet barely leave the ground and their ribs hardly even creak. She puts them down, shares one last grin with them, and then heads in the direction of Lin's shouting while they walk off hand in hand, bickering about possible future one liners.

Korra finds Lin debriefing Mako near the wreckage of the chandelier. Everywhere else is humming with activity as police officers take statements, collect evidence, and round up the various Restorationists, but no one wants to get too close to Lin right now given both the volume of her interrogation and the ferocity of her scowl. Korra thinks about avoiding her, too, but she spots Korra and waves her over.

Lin snaps, "Avatar! Officially, the Republic City Police Department thanks you for your involvement in tonight's sting operation and for preventing it from turning into a complete disaster that would have permanently soured relationships with the Earth Kingdom and given me a third ulcer and busted _this_ idiot back into a uniform." She jerks a thumb at Mako and pauses, considering him. "Probably a janitorial one..."

Mako blanches. "Th-that's the _official_ line, chief?"

"Unofficially? You. Detective Idiot. Shut up. And cover your ears."

Mako sighs and covers his ears. He continues to watch them both, anxiously.

Lin leans towards Korra jabbing a finger at her chest, grimacing like she just found a _fourth_ ulcer. Quietly she says, "Thanks, Korra. I told him he should've just told you everything in the first place. So let's just make him sweat. Now. Quickly. How'd that moon peach upside down cake recipe work for you?"

Korra gesticulates angrily. "Pretty good! My first go was too soggy, but I came up with a pretty good way of getting some of the moisture out of the moon peaches, if you're interested?"

Lin scoffs and shoots a glare at Mako that makes him cringe. "THAT sounds intriguing. I'm also curious how you pulled off those ice cherry and fire cinnamon scones..."

Korra kicks a piece of broken chain grumpily and pouts. "I could come over next week and walk you through it?"

"Sounds good. Now...Asami's over there. We should have everything we need from her, if she wants to go home. See you later, Korra." Lin makes an imperious gesture of dismissal.

Korra sticks her tongue out at her for Mako's benefit. He uncovers his ears at Lin's abrupt nod and says, "Later, Korra. Thanks for everything you did. And...everything you said."

Korra smiles at him. "Sure. Hey...why not come for dinner soon?"

He smiles. "Yeah...yeah. Let's do that."

Korra waves and picks her way through the rubble towards Asami. She pauses when she finds Wu sitting at a table with an RCPD officer, a cup of cucumber water and...

"Avatar Korra!" He waves cheerfully. "I found breadsticks! Want one?"

Korra carefully considers the dignity of her position as the Avatar against the emptiness of her stomach and falls upon the proffered breadsticks with an enthusiasm she normally reserves for hugs.

"Well...uh...by all means, have all of them!"

"Sho, Wu! How're thingsh?" Korra swallows. "Not bad! Could use just a bit more salt, maybe? Uh, I mean! Not feeling too bad after the shock?"

"Well, it was unsettling...but having weighed the matter, I think Mako was right to reject the spa day offer. We should start smaller. Plus it will give me time to visit my Republic City tailor and see if anything can be done about these pants..." Wu sighs and brushes at the burnt patch of material on his thigh.

"Riiight. Okay. Well, good! About you and Mako, I mean. I hope you two...figure something out."

Wu purses his lips. "I think...we have a chance. And I think we're both going to take it." 

Korra reaches for another breadstick and realises, with a pang, that there aren't any left. "Well...good luck, Wu. I suppose you'll be going back to your hotel?"

Wu smiles. "Eventually. I'll wait here a bit, I think." He cranes his head, trying to peer around the chandelier for a glimpse of Mako.

Korra smiles and pats his shoulder. "See you around, Wu! Take care of him for me, okay?"

Asami is waiting for her in a quiet corner, jotting something down in a small notebook and flexing the fingers of her left hand.

"Are you okay?"

Asami looks up, smiling at Korra, and oh...there's a smudge of soot on her chin, and her clothes are scuffed and torn, and her hair is loose and flowing across her shoulders, and her eyes are the only real shade of green, and her lips are much too far away.

"I'm fine! How are mmf!"

Korra closes that intolerable distance and kisses her with all the enthusiasm she always and only reserves for Asami. For a moment, everything else is gone. For a moment, it would be alright if it never came back. 

They part, and Asami smiles up at her and sighs, "I missed you, too. I wish I could have-"

Korra grins. "Yeah. It's a shame you were busy being amazing and taking out all the chi blockers and saving the restaurant staff and bringing Lin's people in..."

Asami blushes. "Well...I mean..."

Korra kisses her. "I love you. You're amazing. Deal with it."

And Asami laughs and stands up and kisses Korra. "Fine. But you'll have to tell me what I missed later."

"Deal. But...for now, Avatar stuff calls. Could you maybe check in on Naga? Lin says you're good to go. Oh, and Opal said something about not saving your coat?"

Asami freezes. "Oh...well. That's...it was good of her to try. It's...not important. Just stuff."

Korra rubs her arm. "Yeah. Are you-"

"Fine! I'll go take Naga for a walk. See you when you get in?"

"Yeah. I'll be as quick as I can, but..." Korra gestures at the dozens of Restorationists still awaiting transport.

Asami nods. "I'll be waiting, Korra."

So Korra kisses her one last lingering time, and goes back to work.

* * *

Asami gets home to find Naga curled up on the rug in their living room. She's napping, her breath a gentle, reassuring rumble in the otherwise quiet apartment. She stirs at the sound of Asami's footsteps and stands up, yawning and lazily wagging her tail.

Asami freezes when Naga turns to face her. Naga's tongue lolls out of one side of her mouth in a happy grin, but out of the other side hangs a familiar blue ribbon, suspended from one of Naga's teeth. And hanging from the ribbon is the betrothal necklace.

Asami gasps, her hands flying to her mouth. "Tosi!"

There's only silence to be found in the mighty realm of Kitchen, when Asami goes in. Silence and a fresh-baked cake in the shape of a pot waiting on one of the kitchen counters.

* * *

Asami takes an all too eager Naga for a walk into the ebbing hours of Republic City's night. She doesn't bother to change, other than putting on a new topcoat. She doesn't put the necklace into a pocket this time.

She holds it in her fist.

If it's a longer than normal walk, from the apartment to the park and then on, deeper into the city, Naga doesn't complain. She's only too happy for the exercise in this world after whatever it is she and Tosi get up to in the spirit world.

And if their route takes them in the general vicinity of Zeki's Fusion Palace, well, not even the police barricade and the smell of smoke is enough to deter Naga.

Neither of those things stops Asami, either.

And if they then have to wait beside Zeki's sculpted hedgerows, Naga seems content to sniff around and accept pats from the bolder RCPD officers.

Asami's quite content to wait, too. As long as it takes.

Korra comes back half an hour later. She's soot-stained, sweaty, obviously tired and just as obviously cranky. She brightens immediately when she hears Naga's bark, and Asami smiles and hangs back while the polar bear dog tackles Korra to the ground and begins to industriously wash her face in spite of Korra's giggling protests. And the thing is...it's been a night full of strife and danger. Asami is hungry, and tired, and her left arm is awake again, but it also hurts quite a bit. And Korra's not in much better shape, what with having to add a face full of polar bear dog saliva to her previous list of problems.

And there's the smell of smoke in the air, and police officers and criminals and curious onlookers all around, and nothing about this moment is what anyone reasonable would ever call perfect. But as Korra climbs to her feet, thumping Naga's side and grinning quizzically at Asami, Asami squeezes the necklace in her hand and grins back, striding confidently towards Korra.

Because the thing about perfect moments that Asami's friends have helped her understand tonight is this: perfect moments never happen in life.

"Asami! Not that I'm not thrilled, but why are you here?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Well, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. And it just couldn't wait any longer."

Korra tilts her head, grin fading. "Okay? Is it about the breadsticks. Because...it's true...Wu found breadsticks and I didn't save any for you. I'm the worst..."

Asami laughs, stepping closer and cupping Korra's cheek with her left hand. "How dare you! But, no. It's because you're the best, actually, Korra. Because I love you and you love me like no one else ever could and I know we don't know everything there is to know about each other yet, but I know enough. I know who I want to have by my side for the rest of my life. So..."

Asami holds up her right hand, letting the betrothal necklace dangle. Korra's eyes widen and she gasps, trembling.

"Wanna marry me, Korra?"

At which point she gets crushed and lifted up and whirled around and put back down dizzy and laughing as soon as she has enough air in her lungs to manage it.

Korra grins at her, through the tears trickling down her cheeks, and says, "So...right now? Or do you want to do it later, or...? The answer's always yes, by the way, I just need to know exactly how you want this to happen so I can get it done right!"

Asami kisses her, heedless of soot, sweat, polar bear dog saliva, and every gaping onlooker. "Well, it doesn't need to be _right_ now...but I appreciate your enthusiasm."

Korra takes the necklace. She studies the intricate carving, tracing a fingertip across the flowing designs that represent the four elements. She shakes her head, smiling. "I can't believe it. It's..." She meets Asami's eye. "Perfect." 

Asami's fiancée fastens the necklace around her neck and exactly everything is right in Asami's world. And from the way she laughs, and drags Asami into a hug with Naga, and cries into Asami's chest, everything is right in Korra's world, too.

Because what Asami's friends helped her realise is this: in life, perfect moments never happen. But with love, and with the right people, perfect moments can be made.

* * *

In the end, they walk home together.

Asami and Korra hold hands while Naga trots proudly alongside Korra, tail wagging.

Asami asks, "So...what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Korra smiles at her, touching her new necklace. "Anything. Nothing. Just so long as it's with you."

Asami smiles back. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy End of Korrasami Month!
> 
> Uh...okay, I may have overshot. Slightly.
> 
> Seriously, though, Happy New Year, folks! Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading. Not just this, but all the other things, too!
> 
> Please do share your thoughts in the comments, be they ever so critical! And I'll see in the next one!
> 
> Take care, and have yourselves a great year.


End file.
